Walton Lowe
is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background is the leader of the prolific outlaw gang, Walton's Gang, based around Armadillo in Cholla Springs, New Austin. Lowe allows his gang members to fraternize in the town Saloon while preying on travelers and townsfolk. Interaction When John Marston first meets Leigh Johnson, he offers his support in helping the Marshal deal with a local gang that has been causing a lot of trouble in Armadillo, this being Walton's Gang. Before they reach the saloon, they see Walton leave and mount his horse. Marston and the Marshal whistle for their horses so they can track him down. Before their horses can reach them, Walton sees them and tries to ride away as fast as he can. With Walton on to them Marston and Johnson try to catch up to him and manage to see him take refuge at Pleasance House. They fight their way through members of Walton's Gang who are guarding him. When all of his guards are dead, Walton emerges from the shack with a Double-barreled Shotgun. The Marshal then tells Marston to try to take him alive by shooting him in the leg but to kill him if he has to. If Marston holds back too long, Walton will run away to the rocks behind the house for better cover, insulting the Marshal all the while. If Marston kills Walton, the Marshal will say that beggers can't be choosers and the town is better off without him. If Marston shoots him in the leg, the Marshal hogties him and takes him to the Armadillo jail. Either way, the next issue of the Blackwater Ledger states that Walton was killed by gunshot and he will be missed by no one, showing that he was executed for all of his brutal crimes or that he didn't survive the wound inflicted by Marston. Mission Appearances * "Political Realities in Armadillo" Trivia *Walton's name may be a reference to the real world Dalton Gang, a gang lead by four brothers who undertook numerous bank and train robberies in the early 1890s. *The voice actor for Walton Lowe, PJ Sosko, also provides the voice for Gerald McReary, a character in the Rockstar Game Grand Theft Auto IV. *A co-op mission in the free DLC; Outlaws To The End has a mission called Walton's Gold, where players are assigned to steal gold from a mine in the possession of Walton's Gang, though he himself does not appear in the co-op pack. *Walton makes a cameo appearance in the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, he is one of the two "bosses" in the Critchley's Ranch and Venter's Place Gang Hideouts. When the player is killed by him it will simply display that he was killed by "Walton". *It seems that Walton's weapon of choice is the Double-barreled Shotgun, although in Critchley's Ranch and Venter's Place Hideouts he is hurling either Dynamite or Fire Bottles. *He has rather long sideburns on both sides of his face. This seems to be the inspired look of most of Walton's Gang's members. *A campfire tale states that Walton Lowe can be seen sleeping in the jail in Tumbleweed at midnight. *Walton's face looks exactly like that of Mr. Hyde from the film The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. *Sometimes, Walton will appear alongside his gang while hunting Walton's Gang members, or during a random encounter. *According to a quote made by Elvin Coggins, Lowe is said to have killed the brother of Herbert Moon, Francis Moon, who is buried at Coot's Chapel. *Shooting Walton's hat off reveals that he is bald. *Despite being the leader of Waltons gang, Lowe plays a very small role in Red Dead Redemption. *It is unknown who took over the gang after Walton was killed/captured. Gallery Red-Dead-Redemption-walton lowe.jpg Walton Lowe Wallpaper.jpg es:Walton Lowe Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Outlaws Category:Minor Characters